RyuMatsuie
by BondSlave
Summary: Matsuda confesses all so bluntly that he cares about L, who is a little surprised, but not as surprised as Watari. Matsuda/L yaoiness.
1. Chapter 1

**I had to. This will most likely only be a one shot or a two shot….maybe a three shot…but I'm not promising anything! I CAN ONLY CONTROL L FOR SO LONG! Cause then he hurts me. I HAVE THE BLACK EYE TO PROVE IT!**

**ALSO: All of my Matsuda L stories are based off of the Movie, meaning they look like the actors, though if you want to imagine them as the anime characters that's perfectly fine to! ^^ I'm totally open to that. Haha **

CHAPTER ONE

L sat crouched on the sofa, Matsuda standing opposite him, shaking with anger, though L seemed rather unfazed.

"How can you say that?"

"Well, it is quite simple, you stay late, you even are willing to stay here over night, where the others return home to their families or loved ones, and cannot stay over night often, which leads me to believe you have no one you care about." Matsuda flushed and took a step closer.

"You're wrong! For once you're wrong!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!" Matsuda snapped, his face reddening slowly. "There is someone I care about!"

"Then why do you not go and be with them when you can, when you are no longer needed here at HQ? Why do you waste your time here, you are still very young Matsuda and you should-" L's eyes widened as he felt lips pressed to his causing him to stiffen where he sat eyes wide, breath held hands trembling slightly as he starred into the eyes of Matsuda. Time seemed to freeze as Matsuda took L by surprise and captured his lips. They were soft. It was a frozen light closed lipped kiss. Matsuda slowly pulled back standing up to his full height and blushing slightly as he gazed down at L who gazed up at him, still frozen in place.

"M-Mr. Matsuda…what…what was that?" L questioned slowly unfreezing a slight pink blush creeping over the detectives cheeks.

"A kiss, you where wrong L…there is some one I care about, very much so…but," Matsuda looked away. "I doubt he shares my feelings, because when someone cares for someone else, they treat them as an equal. They don't call them names, or boss them around just because they know the other person will do it." Matsuda's words had a hint of bitterness to them causing L to bow his head, his mess of black hair hiding his eyes, which were wide as he gazed at his feet. He curled his toes, uncurled them, curled them, and uncurled them.

"I…don't know how to show others that I care…I've never known how…I blocked out my emotions when I was very young, and dedicated myself to my studies…but…maybe I treat another the way I do because…I'm taking their kindness for granted…" Matsuda blinked and turned to gaze down at the younger man.

"What are you trying to say L?" Matsuda demanded.

"What I'm trying to say is…I don't mean to hurt your feelings, and if I have over the past few months…I'm sorry." Matsuda's expression softened as he gazed down at the detective who was needing the fabric on his knees and wiggling his toes, two of the signs that he was uncomfortable. Matsuda sat down next to L and gently took the younger detectives chin and made him look at him. L's eyes were wide as Matsuda leaned in and pressed his lips once again to L's. L allowed the motion for a moment.

"Matsuda…I…"

"It's ok…" Matsuda breathed leaning his forehead against L's. "Trust me." L hesitated momentarily before nodding and relaxing slightly. Matsuda pressed his lips once again to L's before fingering the detectives jaw in such away causing him to open his mouth slightly. L made a surprised mumbling sound, eyes wide as Matsuda's tongue entered his mouth. As Matsuda ran his tongue over L's cheeks and then gently began rubbing his tongue along L's, L slowly closed his eyes enjoying the sensation.

'_He tastes like strawberries, and coffee…and sugar.' _Matsuda thought to himself as he deepened the kiss slightly causing L to moan in surprise slightly as Matsuda gently pushed him back, causing the younger to slowly fall on his back, Matsuda leaning over him. Matsuda broke the kiss, both panting slightly from the long kiss, L's eyes wide and slightly glassy. Matsuda leaned down and kissed him again, this time L gently, and a little nervously returning the kissing, though unsure of how to do so. Matsuda would have chuckled if he weren't busy rubbing against L's tongue. He gently placed his hand on the detectives shoulder and ran his hand along the detectives arm before moving to his shirt and gently slipping his fingers underneath it causing L to break the kiss and jump slightly.

"No, no…" He said panicking slightly. Matsuda looked at L who looked at Matsuda and then away nervously still holding Matsuda's hand.

'_Is…' _Matsuda frowned slightly. _'Is he self-conscious?' _Matsuda leaned down and gently began kissing L's neck causing L to gasp slightly at the new sensation.

"It's ok L," he whispered against the pale skin. "Trust me." L bit his lip before releasing Matsuda's hand and gently holding onto the older detectives shoulder instead, leaning his head back slightly as Matsuda continued to kiss his neck and his collarbone which his shirt did not hide. He slid his hand under L's shirt and ran it up L's stomach, the shirt rising slightly with the motion till L's stomach was revealed. Matsuda returned to L's lips and began kissing him again slowly pushing up the shirt farther and farther, breaking the kiss so he could pull it off and over the younger detectives head. He tossed it to the floor and leaned up to gaze at L who wrapped his arms around himself and looked any where but Matsuda. L was lean, and the faintest outline of muscles could be seen. Matsuda leaned back down and gently kissed L's lips before moving to the detective's ear, nibbling on it slightly.

"You're beautiful." He whispered kissing his way down L's neck.

"B-beautiful?" L whispered in question.

'"_The only thing I regret is ever having given birth to a child such as this." "He looks so weird." "He scares me…he's so creepy!" "You're so ugly L!"'_

Matsuda nodded into the kiss.

"Yes." He whispered before recapturing L's lips to prevent the detective from speaking again as he ran his hand up and down L's lean stomach before gently running his fingers over one of the detectives nibbles causing L to gasp, allowing Matsuda's tongue entrance as he fondled the gradually hardening nipple. After a few minutes of Matsuda's teasing L gently pushed him away slightly panting as he lay there, sweat beginning to linger on his brow as he gazed up at Matsuda. L shook his head.

"I…I don't…" He continued shaking his head, his thoughts rather jumbled up in his head. "I don't know anything about…" Matsuda cut him off with a quick kiss.

"That's ok…you can learn at your own pace, we won't go farther then what your comfortable with." Matsuda stated perfectly happy with keeping it to kissing.

The door to the work area opened causing Matsuda and L to jump, L jumping from start so violently that he fell off the sofa with a thump. Watari, who had entered gazed momentarily shocked at what he saw before his eyes narrowed. L quickly got to his feet and blushed wrapping his arms around himself and looking much like a child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

'_I bet he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar when he was little.' _Matsuda thought before snapping back to reality and standing up, wondering if Watari were going to kill him. L wanted to kick himself.

'_I forgot about the cameras in here!' _Unknown to them Watari hadn't been in the monitor room but had been coming through here to go to the kitchen which was on the other side of the work room.

"Ryuzaki, could you excuse us for a moment, I'd like to speak with Mr. Matsuda." L bit his lip.

"Umm…yes." He said crouching down grabbing his shirt and quickly making his exit. Matsuda gulped as Watari approached, slowly, eyes narrowed, taking very accurate steps.

"How could you possibly even think of putting such moves on Ryuzaki?" Matsuda blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"Ryuzaki may be an adult be he is still emotionally a child! He doesn't understand these matters, now what he chooses to do it is his decision, but let me make it very clear, if you do anything, in anyway to hurt him, you will regret it." Matsuda swallowed the lump in his throat as Watari turned and exited after Ryuzaki.

Watari entered L's room to find the detective crouched on the end of the bed fingering a fold of the blanket.

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"No."

"Are you mad?" The one thing Watari had to give L credit for was that he always worried about what he thought of him. L had even admitted often that Watari was his father figure. Watari had also known for a while that L not only favored women but men.

"No, I'm not mad. I just don't want you to get hurt." L began nibbling on his thumb and looked over at Watari.

"I trust Matsuda…he's nice…."

"He is, and if you trust him, then I will trust him to."

'_Though I do not however trust Light Yagami.' _He thought to himself.

"And if you do want to explore your feelings then go right a head, I will back you up no matter what your choice." He stated before turning and entering the bathroom. L listened as he heard Watari drawing a bath. L slid off the bed and pulled off his shirt and slid out of his pants leaving him in only his dark grey almost black boxers. He gazed at himself in the mirror and sighed.

'_Matsuda had called him beautiful…and yet, he didn't feel beautiful, he couldn't see it…he never had.' _He entered the bathroom running his fingers through his hair sighing.

**Hehe Watari caught L and Matsuda making out on the sofa! Haha to funny. Ok well that's the first one. Next one will be updated when I decide to write yummy yaoiness. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe I'm such a yaoi fan. I love yaoi! Omg. **

CHAPTER TWO

Matsuda entered HQ and froze glancing around.

"Umm…I'm pretty sure this is HQ." He muttered.

"You haven't walked into the wrong building, I have given every one the next few days off to spend the holidays with their family and loved ones." He glanced over to see L crouched on a chair gazing intently at a laptop screen. Matsuda let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't walked into the wrong building.

"Oh really? That was nice."

"Yes, well, this investigation has been hard on all of you, and I thought that you should have the freedom to spend these special times with your loved ones." Matsuda smiled.

'_L can be a nice guy when he wants to be.' _

"Then I guess it's a good thing I showed up to work then." L glanced back at him as he took a seat on the sofa. "After all, you're someone I care about and I have no one else to spend Christmas Eve with." L smiled. Over the last few months, when ever they were alone or could spare a moment they would share a kiss or a brief word, and were learning more and more about each other.

"Don't tell me you're going to follow up on the Kira case?" Matsuda said standing up and crossing over behind L looking at the computer.

"I had no other plans." Matsuda grabbed the back of the detectives chair and pulled him away from the computer.

"Now you do."

"But, but, but…" L really had no say as Matsuda wheeled him out of the work area.

Matsuda wheeled L into the break room before stopping. Matsuda crossed to one of the sofas and sat down. L climbed from the chair and followed sitting down as well.

"At least we'll get to spend Christmas Eve alone."

"Not totally alone, Watari is still here after all."

"Oh, right, well, almost alone." Matsuda stated leaning in and gently capturing L's lips. L's eyes slid shut and he returned the kiss opening his mouth to grant Matsuda access. They continued to kiss and Matsuda eventually got L's shirt off, once again with a little prodding. Matsuda decided he wanted to go a little farther, just push L a little farther, he was always testing the waters, wondering how far he could go before L either said no or just flat out kicked his ass. He gently began planting kisses down L's neck, along his collarbone and finally lower. He wrapped his lips over one of L's already erect nipples causing L to gasp and arch his back slightly. Matsuda smiled as he kissed and licked the small bud of flesh as L panted.

"Matsuda! W-w-w…" Matsuda lifted his head a little.

"Do you like this L?" He questioned honestly wanting an answer before he leaned back down to continue. L couldn't answer; all he could do was pant his mind trying to wrap itself around not only the feeling and sensation coming from where Matsuda was kissing and sucking, but the sudden warm creeping sensation farther south.

"Neh…Matsuda…maybe we should stop." L suggested beginning to squirm under Matsuda who leaned up and began gently kissing the younger detectives neck. He wasn't stupid, no matter what the other members and L himself might say, he knew why L was suggesting they stop.

"If, that's what you want." He whispered leaning up and taking a seat gazing at the still laying detective. L sat up, his knees being pulled back to his chest as he gazed at me, skin still flushed, breath heavy. L leaned down and picked up his shirt and began slipping it back on.

"So, I assume you will be staying for Christmas Matsuda?" Matsuda blinked and smiled.

"I have no where else I'd rather be then here with you." L gave him a goofy smile as he stood up.

"Good, you'll have to taste some of Watari's rum cake, its actually very good." He stated heading to the coffee pot that was in there.

'_I wonder what he tastes like.' _Matsuda wondered as he watched the other detective make two cups of coffee.

Later that evening Matsuda entered the kitchen to get a cup of coffee for L, who'd been spending much of the evening yawning.

"Another cup?" Matsuda jumped and turned to see Watari working at the stove and oven.

"Huh, oh…yeah."

"No doubt your physical rendezvous are taking effect."

"What do you mean?" Watari turned and walked to the sink washing his hands of thick off white cake batter.

"Well as I'm sure you know, sexual actions, no matter how light they may be, do tend to exhaust people. I've noticed that L has been falling asleep more and more lately." Matsuda blinked.

"Yeah I've been noticing that to." Watari returned to the stove.

"But what little sleep he does get is good for him, so if he does fall asleep, please do not wake him up Mr. Matsuda." Matsuda nodded.

"Ok, yeah."

Later that evening around one-o-clock L had fallen asleep and Matsuda had gently and carefully adjusted him into a laying position on the sofa before covering him with a blanket and retiring to the room he'd claimed as his any time he stayed at HQ over night. L shifted slightly, the room only being lit by the soft blue light of the computer monitors.

"…_Matsuda…" _He whispered shifting again slightly turning his head facing away from the light of the computer monitors.

_L crouched on the sofa next to Matsuda both enjoying a cup of warm coffee. _

"_I love you." L's eyes widened and he turned to gaze at Matsuda. _

"_Wh..what?"_

"_I love you." L blushed slightly and turned away. _

"_Do, do you love me?" Matsuda questioned quietly. L bit his lip. _

"_That's really…hard to say Matsuda…" It was true, L did, love Matsuda, but he was afraid to admit it, it was so alien to him. Matsuda leaned in and gently pulled L into a kiss._

"_I'll prove how much I love you." He whispered gently pushing L down onto the sofa, never breaking the kiss. He began gently running his hands along L's frame before slipping the baggy white shirt up and over the detectives head before gently running his hands along the bare chest and stomach before going lower and rubbing over L's crouch causing the younger detective to gasp and arch slightly. Matsuda then proceeded to undo the blue jeans and slip them down L's narrow hips before pulling down the black boxers to reveal L's lower body. L let out a loud groan and arched as Matsuda's lips wrapped around his member and began sucking. L could do nothing but pant and moan as Matsuda sucked harder and harder on his hardened flesh._

The sliding door to the work room slid open and Matsuda entered rubbing his eyes, having gotten up to get a drink of water when he paused half way to the kitchen and turned towards the sofa when he heard a moan. He wondered if L was having a nightmare and ventured over. L had confessed to him he was afraid of sleeping due to the fact he often had night terrors when he was younger and still had reoccurring nightmares. When he questioned Watari about that, the older man had nodded and said it was true, and when L was little he'd often crawled in bed with him. He glanced over to see L shifting ever so slightly, sweat glistening on his brow, shinning in the light from the computers.

"…_Matsuda…" _Matsuda froze eyes growing wide.

'_He's having a wet dream!?' _Matsuda gaped, frozen to the spot.

'_I should go…I shouldn't be hearing this…or…or seeing this…' _Matsuda gulped as L shifted again causing the blanket to slip off of him slightly giving Matsuda a very arousing view of the younger detective. L's thin hand had slipped into his pants and no doubt his boxers and he was touching himself as he moaned and mumbled in his sleep. Matsuda turned away, took a step towards the kitchen, paused turned back and repeated several times before whimpering. He wanted to leave and give L his privacy, and yet he wanted so badly to watch the detective pleasure himself. He was torn between what he thought was right and what his carnal desires told him to do.

_L groaned and panted his hips bucking up into Matsuda's mouth before Matsuda grabbed his hips and held them still causing L to wriggle and whimper. Matsuda then shifted pushing L's hips back slightly slipping his hand farther down and gently began rubbing and squeezing the detectives sack causing him to yelp in pleasure._

Matsuda bit his lip as he watched the detective, he'd chosen to stay, he'd wait till L either stopped having the wet dream or came, he'd then put the blanket back over the detective, who continued to groan and moan, the gestures of his hand becoming a little more active and quicker. Matsuda bit back a groan as the detective groaned out his name and arched, his body being racked with shivers before he relaxed and laid still, his chest rising and falling quickly. Matsuda walked around the sofa and picked up the blanket, putting t back over the detective and tucking it in the sides a little to keep it from falling off again, before he turned to leave, all thoughts of a glass of water forgotten.

Around for in the morning L awoke blinking and sitting up gazing around sighing knowing he'd fallen asleep. He stretched before pausing. He pushed the blanket aside and gently slid his index and middle finger under the hem of his pants and boxers to feel cooled seed. He groaned and fell back on the sofa starring up at the ceiling.

'_I had a wet dream!?'_ The memories of the dream he'd had earlier slowly came back to him and he couldn't help but smile slightly before getting up from the sofa and making his way to his room. He'd shower before getting in some extra work on the Kira case before Matsuda and Watari woke up.

**Hehe…sorry but L having a wet dream and Matsuda walking in is really REALLY cute. Next chapter will be a little more…yaoifide though this is turning out to be a four shot. Cause now that's what its going to turn into.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: this chapter holds some serious yaoiness! Though not quite a full on lemon.**

CHAPTER THREE

Later that same morning around nine-o-clock L approached Matsuda's bedroom to wake him up. He knocked but got no answer. He frowned and opened the door and poking his head in.

"Matsuda?" He looked around the room to see that Matsuda wasn't there. He frowned and entered before glancing at the bathroom door, it was closed save for a fraction. He approached as was about to push it open when he heard a grunt from within. He paused before turning his head to glance inside. His eyes went wide at what he saw. Matsuda was in the shower, the glass sliding doors fogged slightly by the steam of the water that cascaded down over the older detective. His dark black hair clinging to his face and neck his eyes where closed and the water ran paths down his lean build. L crouched down biting his thumb, resting his hand on the wall as he gazed in, completely stunned by what he saw. What shocked him even more was the fact that Matsuda had his hand wrapped firmly around his hardened shaft and was jacking himself off. L bit his finger a little harder.

'_This is wrong…' _He thought to himself, though he didn't dare turn his face away, nor did he blink as he watched the private moment. _'You really should stop watching…__**but you know you want to keep watching…he's so gorgeous…**__maybe…just a little longer.' _L continued to watch while Matsuda jacked himself off till he came. L bit down even harder on his finger feeling himself growing hard as he watched Matsuda lean against the shower wall as he 'rode' out his climax so to speak. He continued to watch while Matsuda cleaned himself off, but was snapped back to reality when the sliding door opened. L quickly rose to his feet to make his exit when he bumped his elbow on the flower vase sending it crashing to the floor with a large crash.

'_No!' _Seconds later the bathroom door opened sending L backwards in surprise causing him to fall to the floor. Matsuda blinked down at him, fuzzy towel wrapped around his middle. L's eyes widened in horror and he paled drastically before flushing. He quickly began scooting back, attempting to scramble to his feet.

"Matsu…Matsuda…I…I…"

'_Oh God!' _

"I can't explain…" Matsuda's eyes darkened and a slight smirk flickered across his lips though L, who wasn't looking at him, didn't notice.

"I can explain…" L yelped as he felt himself pushed onto the bed behind him. He froze as Matsuda leaned over him, frightening smirk tainting Matsuda's usually innocent friendly expression.

"Oh really? Can you _Ryuzaki?_" Matsuda questioned mockingly leaning down and capturing L's mouth, ravishing his mouth causing L's eyes to widen as his hands flailed slightly, wanting to prevent the kiss so he could explain and yet not knowing what to do. Matsuda broke the kiss and in one swift motion he removed L's shirt.

"Matsuda…Ma...Ma…" L began stuttering as Matsuda began kissing his neck and collarbone and he yelped as Matsuda ran his tongue over his already erect nipples. L groaned eyes closing as he arched his back. Matsuda smirked as a whimper escaped L's lips. L's erection was throbbing angrily in his pants and no matter how hard he tried to stop it he couldn't, not with Matsuda's wicked tongue tracing circles around his nipple. Matsuda had noticed the slight bulge in L's pants when he'd exited the bathroom, which was why he'd jumped the younger, panicking, detective.

"Matsuda…." L whimpered again when Matsuda raised his head.

"What's wrong L?" He questioned a little sarcastically, he'd learned from his first kiss with L, that L was a virgin and most likely hadn't gotten any action save from his own hand. "Is, _something _bothering you?" He questioned quietly scooting up to gently nibble on L's ear as he lowered his hand and gently grabbing L through his pants causing the younger detective to yelp and his hips to thrust up hard. Matsuda gently covered L's mouth to prevent anyone from hearing him.

"Shush, shush, shush…" He whispered as he gently groped the detective through the baggy jeans. It felt as if he'd slipped from his boxers, which judging by the way he crouched, it wouldn't have surprised Matsuda. "Do you promise to be quiet?" L nodded, his hips still bucking up slightly causing him to groan. Matsuda uncovered L's mouth, who groaned and arched his back. Matsuda shifted and held down L's hips causing the detective to groan, and whimper when Matsuda removed his hand.

"M-M…Matsu…" Matsuda captured L's lips before sitting up and undoing L's jeans before hooking his fingers on the hem of the jeans and L's boxers pulling them both down causing L to gasp as the cold air of the room came in contact with his heated flesh. He trembled slightly before Matsuda covered him with his body. L wiggled slightly, the fuzzy town wrapped around Matsuda's waste teasing him slightly. Matsuda gently began nibbling on L's ear again.

"My, my Ryuzaki, your so hard…" he gently ran his tongue along L's ear causing the detective to whimper again. "How much did you see?" L whimpered again. "Come on you can tell me."

'_Oh God what the hell!?' _

"Everything!" Matsuda gently kissed him before sliding away and off the bed causing L to whimper, and to become very aware of how naked he really was. He blushed deeply sitting up as Matsuda walked to the bedroom door and locking it before turning back towards the bed. L blushed and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself feeling embarrassed and ashamed for watching Matsuda pleasure himself. His dick throbbed just at the memory causing him to bite his lip hard.

"My God you're beautiful." Matsuda praised crossing to the bed and standing in front of L who looked at him. Matsuda crawled onto the bed and took L's hands slowly pushing him back and winning his arms above his head before smiling.

"Don't move." He said before once again getting off the bed and gazing at the man laying naked and fully erect upon the bed causing him to whimper.

'_Just remember Matsuda! He's a virgin, be gentle and don't push him to far…this is already such a feat!' _Matsuda crawled back onto the bed and lay down next to L rubbing his hand along his chest and stomach.

"You know, if this makes you feel better, I witnessed your little wet dream last night." L's eyes widened in horror and he covered his face with his hands. Matsuda placed his hand on L's thigh preventing him from pulling him up.

"Don't curl in on yourself, you far to pretty sprawled out like this." L groaned and looked helplessly at Matsuda before rolling onto his side and snuggling up against Matsuda feeling immature and stupid.

"Matsuda…" He fought back tears that threatened to fall, he felt stupid, immature, and idiotic. "It hurts." Matsuda's eyes widened before gently taking L's chin and making him look up at him. Matsuda could see the wet glassy look in L's eyes and gently kissed him.

"I can make you feel better."

"I'm afraid…"

"We don't have to go all the way. Just trust me."

L made a strange sound which was a mixture of a moan and a groan. Matsuda smiled and gently kissed the younger detectives back, knowing just how to please his younger lover and the best places to stroke. Running his thumb in circles over the soft throbbing head, slowly stroking down along the shaft and along the vein on the underside before gently squeezing the head. A shiver that ran throughout L's body caught his attention for a moment but L stilled and panted, his fingers tightening and loosening on the bed sheets as his breath warmed the sheets. Matsuda pressed his thumb the head smearing the precum that leaked from the slit at the tip around the head, smirking to himself as L moaned. Matsuda had flipped him onto his stomach so he could loop a arm under him to prevent him from bucking his hips. L hissed and shuddered as Matsuda's hand slid farther down and began fondling his sack.

"…Matsuda…" In reply Matsuda gently kissed the back of L's neck. It didn't take long to drive L over edge. L bit the bed sheets, his fingers clutching and pulling at the bed sheets as his body was racked with trembles as he came. Matsuda continued to gently fondle him, kissing him as L rode out his orgasm. Matsuda gathered up as much of the warm liquid that he could in his hand. L stopped trembling and simply lay there panting for a few minutes before he shifted rolling over and gazing up at Matsuda.

"Thank you." Matsuda smiled and gently kissed him.

"Any time. Your so pretty with that after climax glow." L blushed slightly causing Matsuda to chuckle before shifting and pulling the blankets which they'd kicked aside over them both, holding L close. L curled up and snuggled up to Matsuda, feeling incredibly tired.

'_Well…Watari can't complain…at least I'm getting sleep out of this.' _L thought as he closed his eyes holding tightly onto Matsuda, afraid he might vanish.

"I love you Matsuda." Matsuda's eyes widened before he smiled overly happy, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame next to him.

"I love you too L."

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

"YOU'RE GOING TO WRITE YOUR OWN NAME IN THE DEATH NOTE?" Matsuda yelled as he paced back and forth. L crouched atop a leather chair, Watari sitting behind a desk gazing through his glasses at the infuriated Detective.

"It seems, that is the only way to catch Kira."

"DAMN IT L! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE TO CATCH HIM!" Matsuda screamed falling to his knees and grabbing the hand L had rested against his mouth. He took and held his hand.

"You have the video tapes, the audio tapes, isn't that enough?"

"I'm afraid it's not, we still have no way to prove that the Death Notes are capable of killing."

"But, what about your plans to send them to America, to have those two criminals test the thirteen day rule?" Matsuda questioned desperate to find any alternative. L gazed intently at Matsuda.

"That would take to long…if the Death Notes do work, and Light is Kira as in fact I am aware he is…he will kill me before the thirteen days are up, the only way to preserve my life long enough would be to write down my own name in the note book." Matsuda pulled L into a hug causing the younger to gasp slightly a little surprised.

"You can't do this! I won't let you do this!"

"I wish I could think of another way." Watari bowed his head, also upset with L's decision. Matsuda began to tremble as tears began to spill over his cheeks.

"Please L…please; we have to think of something else…." L felt his heart sink, Matsuda loved him so much, and he in turn loved Matsuda…and it hurt to have to put Matsuda through this.

L crouched on the end of the bed nibbling on his thumb while Matsuda washed. Shaved and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. They'd begun sharing a bedroom whenever Matsuda stayed the night.

"Matsuda."

"Huh?"

"I want you to make love to me." Matsuda froze before turning and gazing out at the younger Detective who was crouching on the bed.

"What?"

"If I'm going to die…I don't want to die with out having had loved you, fully loved you." Matsuda slowly exited the bathroom and gazed at L who was starring off into space.

"But…I don't know what to do…." L gazed up at Matsuda. "Teach me." Matsuda slowly took a seat on the bed.

"L I don't know if—" L cut him off but leaning over and kissing him causing Matsuda to fall back, L on top of him.

"Please Matsuda, make love to me…if I'm going to die, I want to die with this memory…of me and you…please." Matsuda's eyes watered before he gently flipped L over and leaned over him and kissed him.

"Ok."

Matsuda gently fondled L causing him to shiver and moan into the deep kiss. Matsuda lowered his hand and gently began fingering L's entrance causing the detective to gasp.

"Your fingers cold."

"Sorry." Matsuda whispered before licking his finger before gently poking L's entrance entering slightly causing the younger Detective to hiss. "L, I don't know about,"

"It's ok…just…be gentler then a doctor please!" Matsuda blinked.

"Doctor?"

"Haven't you ever had a prostate examination?" L questioned wiggling slightly. "Enter farther please." Matsuda smiled slightly before leaning up and kissing the talkative detective slowly and gently pushing his finger in farther. He began to gently move his finger before adding a second. L whimpered as Matsuda began stretching his anal canal. He removed his fingers and broke the kiss before shifting L's knees up.

"This is going to hurt…" Matsuda warned. L smiled.

"It's ok. It won't hurt forever." Matsuda gave a weak smile before aligning himself with L's entrance. "Do it quickly…." Matsuda nodded before thrusting in quickly, filling L with one thrust. L covered his mouth and screamed into his hand arching off the bed eyes tightly closed. Matsuda bit his lip and leaned over gently kissing L's cheek and neck and collar bone.

"Are you ok?" L removed his hand panting, eyes still closed and nodded.

"Yes…I'm fine…" He winced. Matsuda wasn't so sure L was being truthful or not so he continued gently kissing L's collarbone and suckling on his nipple before running his hand along the younger's erection causing him to moan. He continued fondling him till precum began to seep from his hard erection.

"Matsuda…move…please." Matsuda nodded and gently grabbed L's hips before gently pulling out.

In, out, in out, in out. Matsuda moved slowly until L insisted he go faster. Matsuda vaguely wondered what L's libido was until his own mind went blank. Matsuda thrust hard and fast into L who panted and moaned as Matsuda slammed into his prostrate repeatedly before he came with a loud groan, arching off the bed. A few more thrust and Matsuda joined him.

L and Matsuda lay close together holding each other tired, sweaty and sticky.

"I love you." L whispered gently nuzzling against Matsuda's chest. "I love you so much…if, I do end up dying…please…do me one thing."

"What?"

"Take a letter to England." Matsuda blinked and gazed down at the younger Detective.

"What?"

"I'll give you the letter tomorrow…but I want you to take it to someone for me."

"Ok, I will." Matsuda kissed L atop the head. "Anything for you…I love you." L smiled and sighed contently.

"I could die happy right now."

"So could I."

**Well…that's it. It's up to you to decide if L dies or not. ^^ That way you can be happy with the ending.**


	5. SURPRISE! GIFT 4 MY READERS!

**^^ I couldn't just leave you guys hanging!? Haha I was going to, but then I felt bad.**

**STUPIDITYISMYNAME! The PM I sent you, well if you can guess this is the first and last part of it. Hehe I gave you the middle. You're special. ^^**

CHAPTER ??? = GIFT TO MY READERS!

L and Matsuda sat together at the Task Force HQ, no sound filling the empty room. The computers, monitors and furniture had been removed.

"So…your going to go back to England?"

"Yes." Matsuda sighed standing up and stretching, smoothing out his black suite. L stood from his crouching possison as well.

"Are you going to Lights funeral?"

"Of course, though later."

"You're really going to go?"

"Yes, he was my friend after all." Matsuda rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"He tried to kill you!"

"This is true." L stated nibbling on his thumb before turning and gazing at Matsuda his eyes wider then usual, making L looked like a lost kitten. "Would you ever try to kill me Matsuda?" Matsuda blinked surprised by the question.

"What? No, never." He smiled. "I love you L. I'll talk to you later." Matsuda said before leaving HQ for the funeral. L turned as Watari entered with a cup of coffee.

"Are you really going to go to the funeral?" L took the cup and sipped it.

"Yes, I will…it would only be the right thing…because…once upon a time, Light had been my friend." He stated before walking away."

After the Funeral

"So, do we have time to say our goodbyes and savor the moment?" Matsuda questioned with a smile.

"Hmn, yes I think we have time for such a moment." Matsuda smiled before they continued to the awaiting car.

"Can I be on top this time?" Matsuda blinked and glanced at the mask wearing detective next to him before laughing.

"I'm ok with that!"

"Good, because you didn't have a choice."

**^^ oh L. haha**


End file.
